


Scars

by PurpleSunrise



Series: TLOU Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Scars, TLOUFemslashWeek2020, WLF/Scars, oblique reference to Dina/Ellie, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise
Summary: A poem, on the theme of “scars,” about forbidden love between a Wolf and a Seraphite.Based on the TLOUFemslashWeek 2020 Day 2 prompt of scars.
Series: TLOU Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855300
Kudos: 4





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a one-off thing, but I did something totally different (and something I haven’t done in probably 10 years lol) and wrote a poem. It’s not based on any specific characters, and is told from the perspective of a WLF soldier who falls for a Scar. The idea is that they could be anybody, and the issue would be the same: the WLF wouldn’t accept a former Seraphite (and you can’t hide those scars), and the Scars wouldn’t accept a lesbian couple. I hope y’all like it :)

  
Once divided flesh that unifies, unites, will equalise

Equalise enemies.

The Scars and our scars could coexist

(somewhat poetically, in fact)

in the scarred skyline that was once called Seattle.

But they don’t. And so her and I,

we run.

To see the scars of another place,

a distant place

where her, with her jagged smile

and I, in my sheep’s clothing

won’t raise an eyebrow.

Wasn’t there a scarred eyebrow here

  
somewhere?

With a girl she loved like I love mine?

Let’s go to where they tend their wounds,

where they form their scars,

and see if we can love freely

in the scarred landscape of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. See you tomorrow for Day 3 “Good Son Fluff” ft. Abby/Ellie & Lev and later this week for Dina/Ellie “Apocalypse Wedding”! 😍
> 
> As always, I love hearing what you think in the comments. I’m also on Tumblr @PurpleSunriseFanFic and I take requests (incl. for the rest of the FemslashWeek prompts) so hmu if there’s something you’d like :)
> 
> If any other writers are interested in joining in with TLOUFemslashWeek, you can find the details and prompt list here: https://tloufemslashweek.tumblr.com/post/624770337139294208/tlou-femslash-week-prompt-list


End file.
